Pan's Last Thoughts
by Kudos4U
Summary: Pan's last thoughts before she dies.


Pan's Thoughts  
By: Princess Sango 

Pan's POV...

Pan smiled and flew up to this tree. Pan was a hundred years old and looked as if she was still twenty. Her lover wished her to be that way. Pan looked up at a carving near the branch she sat in. Pan's lover and her had shared their first kiss here when she was only fourteen. The carving was a heart with their initials signed into it. T & P she read silently to herself. Pan smiled at the thought of him. There were tic- tac toe carvings and all different childish games. Pan remembered the creek that was running in the background. She remembered that once they had many games of tag there and all the little keepsakes they had drifted into her memory. One was when she was ten. Pan had been foolish and she had a boyfriend. He dumped her for Marron my best friend! I ran out as soon as she told me. My lover was able to tell distress from my ki.

He followed me to this tree. I hid in a tree, the same tree I am in now. He was there right by me. He hugged me and said soothingly, "You are better off without him, Pan... men are like a store... You find one you like and you try and rent him and you think you like him and then he doesn't like you... He leaves you and then one day you find a man that loves you after you borrow him from the store... You won't have to go back to that store ever again... Once you find that guy you will never have to suffer alone again, Pan, I promise you."

He was the one person who shared my pains, heartaches, and interests. I loved him. After we got married we had one kid named, Star, she is beautiful... Star is now twenty and has three kids of her own. Pan knew her time was coming. Her husband died when they were both forty. He died in battle. I wept for him knowing that he was gone only for a while. Pan never went back to that store again though. Guys asked her out and she turned them all down knowing age was the reason for it. They all thought she was twenty, oh were they off by eighty years! Pan smiled warmly. Her ki plummeted down from 2,000,000 lower. Pan became pale in the skin. Her daughter was there in minutes. Star grabbed her and took her to a hospital. Pan opened her eyes to find Star over looking her.

"Kaasan are you okay?"

Pan smiled again, "Hunny, it is my time to go not yours, remember that k? I know losing your father is a great loss when you were twenty though, I am old and it is my turn to leave you. I love you and your kids remember that. I will always watch over you..." Pan smiled and drifted off into a never-ending sleep. Star looked at her mom knowing she was gone forever. A tear shed and she left the room.

Pan on the other hand was in a line. All of a sudden Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, Bra, Marron, and her lover appeared. Pan smiled warmly at her lover. Her lover walked over to Pan. She hugged him and felt like she was never going to let him go.

"Are you ready to be judged Briefs Son, Pan?" asked King Yemma. Pan nodded. "Well let's see here... Okay look at your past up until you were fifty." A little screen popped up playing two good things she did and at least two bad things. "Now lets look at your second past till now." I go by the book and you have an equal amount of does and don'ts on this list Pan. So I have to send you to a place where you will be put on trial to find you guilty or innocent. Sorry to end the reunion so soon, Trunks, you went through the same thing."

Trunks nodded and looked at his lover. He gave her a little hug and let her go. Pan was then put into a cell and taken to the side of King Yemma's desk. Everyone left and King Yemma let the cage disappear. Pan walked out and around to the front of the desk. "King Yemma?"

"Hmmmm..."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well hold on a minute miss."

"Lets see here 100 good and 75 evil Hmmmm. Well you are free to go!"

"Thank you!"

"Also my gift to you is a eternal youth. Your age forever is going to be that of your choice."

" What age did Trunks did he chose?"

"18."

"18, King Yemma"

"Okay! Then that will be your age forever. See ya later!" Trunks appeared and hugged her. They started outside.

Pan walked out with Trunks and into her new world and life.

Owari


End file.
